A Gost OF You
by xKielaWolfx
Summary: D just a one shot fic on rosie and Otto :D its a song fic using Good Charlotte's a gost of you so GC fans please read and othere ppl too


A/N: Ok I was felling like gloomy today and I was like glued to my CD player listening to Good Charlotte the new CD "Chronicles of life and Death," And decided to do a one shot Fic on Otto and how he misses Rosie. Well in this Fic she is dead it's a music fic, DHU lol

**DISKLAMER: ok the lyrics of " Ghost of You" does not belong to me... it belongs It GC!!!! **

A/N: ok so a **ghost of you** :-D enjoy!!!!

Otto walked into his old apartment he was tired of fighting all the time, all he wanted now was… Rosie. To hold to touch her worm skin, feel her worm lips press agents his, as she told him, "Everything will be ok." 

**I will wait until the end**

**When the pendulum will swing back**

To the darker side of our hearts bleeding…   
Otto went to his room to try and sleep. The arms talking to him telling him to forget the past. He laid in his bed and looked at where Rosie use to sleep every night. But now it was empty. 

**I will save this empty space**

**next to me like its a grave**

**where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together…**

Otto started crying, for the first time in some time.

He felt the wind pour throw the open window. It whispered to him, as though Rosie was talking to him

**I have been**

**Searching for**

**Traces of**

**What we were**

**A ghost of you**

**is all that I have left**

**is all that I have left of you to hold**

**I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me**

**and nothing left of what we were at all…**

He got up and sated pacing to get the thoughts of her out of his mixed up and confused head, but when he looked up all he saw was him and Rosie having fun, and he, he was normal no arms no hiding no death on his hands.

**So here I am pacing around this house again**

**With pictures of us living on these walls**

**I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe**

He sat on the bed head in his hands, 

"Why… why does it have to be this way, why couldn't I have died with her. I should have died," he said out loud, to himself.

'**Father don't say that, we need you father you live to talk care of us. We are your children.'**

Otto felt the wind blow through his tangled hair.

It said to hold on to the past, " I'm hear by your side… you don't need to worry." It was Rosie talking to him, trying to sooth him.

But all Otto could say was…

" No your dead your not real!!! I need to get out of hear… need to leave the past where it belongs, in the past."

**And I'm wondering **

**I'm wondering if its you that I feel if its you that **

**I feel haunting me forever…**

Otto ran out of his old apartment, down the old crooked stairs out to the busy streets of New York City. He heard Rosie scream his name, it was coming from the apartment, and in his head. Willing him to come back and die in his own sorrow.

**I have been**

**Searching for**

**Traces of**

**What we were**

**A ghost of you**

**is all that I have left**

**is all that I have left of you to hold**

**I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me**

**and nothing left of what we were at all…**

He ran away from this Rosie, he knew this was not Rosie, not the Rosie he knew and loved.

The voice called him longingly. Otto ran passed the grave yard where Rosie had been berried. He saw her standing at the gate her arms out stretched beckoning him to come to her. But he kept running, tears started to run down his pail face.

**and I'm not looking for**

**anything but us**

**anything but what we were**

**and I'm not asking for**

**painted memories**

**I only want to know you're here**

He Ran and ran to escape the torcher of the memories of her.

' **Father stop, what's wrong why are you upset why are you running?'**

Otto didn't stop didn't hear the arms telling him to stop and forget everything like it never happened. But it did happen, that's what was the problem, and it…she was coming back to haunt Otto till he died.

**A ghost of you**

**is all that I have left**

**is all that I have left of you to hold**

**I wake in the night to find theres no one there but me**

**and nothing left of what we were at all…**

Otto finely was at his 'home' well the place he had been living at since she had died. He jumped on his bed, and berried his face in his pillow and fell asleep crying…

**A ghost of you**

**is all that I have left**

**is all that I have left of you to hold**

**I wake in the night to find theres no one there but me**

**and nothing left of what we were at all…**

His world has ended…

A/N: So… what you think, hope you liked it, I love GC and always will. That's why I did this fic, and Billy… he is sooooooooo hot!!!!!!!!! And Joel… he is cut also: -D ok I'm done, or am I; no really I'm done. So please tell me what you thought ok: -D cool thanks


End file.
